To fan the flames even as they burn you
by animeatemyfeels
Summary: SI-OC born as the sister of a very important Uchiha. Girl (they're female by gender but they doesn't care what you call them) dies and becomes prominent figures beloved sister. Lots of angst and pain ahead. This is not a fun story, this is the true ninja world. Full of pain, lose, horror, torture, war, and the seduction corps. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I don't own Naruto and if I did there would not be so, so many exploitable plot holes

Daaaaaaaayum Kyoko uploading a new story instead of finishing the hundreds of others ones you got. I am such a purple colored shit stain. Hope you guys like it! This OC is a little more serious unlike Seika.

* * *

We never know what kind of person we are until we're dead. I don't think I understood that in the Before. I'm not sure I can understand it now. All I know is that even as I lay sprawled out on the side of the road in excruciating pain, I won't miss this world. I blink. The stars twinkle, happy as ever, not caring about my lifeless form underneath them. I blink and I don't open my eyes for a very long time.

…..(^_^)….

You never know what the world will do to you next. I first came into awareness of my new self after nearly 8 months. I would sometimes get random moments of lucidity in my tiny, fragile body. Sometimes a man calling a foreign name, or a bird fluttering outside the bars of my crib, or soft humming of woman while she folded laundry. The one thing I saw, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, an Uchiwa. A simple, but horrible fan of red and white. I didn't want to admit it at first, but I was soon forced to face my reality. I was reborn into the Uchiha clan for Naruto. I thought myself crazy, delusional, but I soon learned it was not me that was crazy but the world.

First it was the itching, like sandpaper inside my skin, and then the slow burn deep in my core. I hadn't known at the time but it was my chakra system developing. It was agony. I was not allowed to cry in public for it, else I get reprimanded in the form of elegancy training. What you might ask elegancy training of a mere 1 year old? Yes, my mother is an insane, traditional house wife. She thinks that only having a husband can elevate your status. It is too bad my sister wants to be a shinobi. Therefore, it falls on me, the spare, to be the most elegant, posh lady my mother can make me. I want to be a shinobi too. I may only be a one year old child in this universe but I was so much older when I had died. I had loved Naruto like it had been my own life I was reading. I revered It, now the knowledge would serve me well. I turn my head at the feel of my mother's chakra, sharp but soothing like peppermint.

"Naoko come" another command comes for her.

"Hai Okaa-san" I reply with my high-pitched voice.

I learned for the last time I was not to answer anything else. This woman had no love in her. She lived up to her name 'Junko' or Obedient child. If the elders told her too I was sure she would kill me with a smile. Maybe I was already bitter to this cruel world we lived in. My sister, only 8 was already ostracized from my family because she wanted to be a shinobi. She loved me though. She loved me more than I had ever been loved in either of my lives. I don't know where she got it from but I could see it in her eyes every time she talked to me. She had been the one to play with me as a baby, she hummed me to sleep at night, she was the one that hugged me and told me I was precious. I was one year old and I was already attached. It's too bad her name was Mikoto Uchiha, future matriarch of the Uchiha clan, mother of Itachi Uchiha, and she was going to die.

* * *

Reviews are love! (and motivation)


	2. goodbye

Hi everyone this update is to tell you I am committing suicide, right now. I have taken a poisonous substance and hopefully I won't be alive for long. Sorry I won't be able to finish these stories. If anyone wants to adopt them please feel free. If you want any of the extensive notes I have on all of these stories please email theglowcloud13  and hopefully one of my family members will be kind enough to email you my notes. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to continue. Goodbye.


End file.
